La Resistance
by Gabi C
Summary: En retrospectiva Greg pudo haber hecho muchas cosas para evitar esa situación. Pudo haber cambiado el noticiero a tiempo, pudo haber fingido que no entendía de lo que Tweek hablaba y, aún mas importante, pudo haber cerrado la boca. Sinceramente, culpa a ese embriagante castaño por todo lo que había pasado. AU. Gregstophe.


**AN:** Regalo de cumpleaños para CreationLM SUPER ATRASADO. COMO QUE. DOS MESES ATRASADO Gabriela-que-esta-mal-contigo atrasado. Yeah. Lo siento. Un poco de ubicación espacio-temporal: américa en los inicios de los 30's. Rojos mejor conocidos como comunistas. Me estoy zurrando varios hechos históricos so deal with it. Si alguien ha leído En Dudosa Batalla por John Steinbeck entenderá mejor a que me refiero.

Advertencias: terrible terrible fic porque gabi no escribe hace meses .u.

* * *

Gregory escuchó sobre la revuelta en las noticias. _Todos_ lo habían hecho, era como el boom del momento, el escandalo del siglo, llamen a la prensa porque un grupo de rojos están haciendo un alboroto en media plaza principal.

Bueno, tal vez no. Era una exageración, por supuesto que ya nadie le daba atención a esos revoltosos; tras la curiosidad inicial solo quedaba desaprobación de parte de los _honestos trabajadores americanos. Arduos hombres que construyen el futuro del país y no escuchan a rojos._ Cielos, Greg simplemente odiaba los comerciales patriotas. Da igual, volviendo al problema en mano, el rubio usualmente no prestaría ni un segundo de su atención a huelgas en los noticieros. _Especialmente_ cuando se trataban de asuntos tan estúpidos como la revolución. Usualmente cambiaria el canal, enfocándose en el clima para saber si debía o no llevar su paraguas al trabajo ese día. Usualmente terminaría su café a tiempo para terminar de colocarse su corbata y salir de casa.

Usualmente.

Pero usualmente no habían chicos rojos como el que enfocaban en este momento. Su cabello castaño al aire, sus mejillas sucias y sus ojos enmarcados por gruesas cejas parecían traspasar la pantalla y grabarse en la cabeza del rubio. Movía su puño en el aire, gritando sobre sus ideologías sin sentido mientras era arrastrado por dos uniformados. No fue hasta que el extraño joven dejo de salir en la televisión, que Greg se dio cuenta lo tarde que era.

* * *

"B-b-bienvenido a _ack_ ¡BIENVENIDO A HARBUCKS!" Un delgado muchacho atendiendo la barra de la cafetería lo saludo. Gregory aún se preguntaba como un sujeto tan desaliñado había conseguido un trabajo ahí. Con el tiempo llego a aceptarlo, después de todo pasaba a almorzar todos los días en esa cafetería.

"Buenos días, Tweek, dame lo usual por favor." Siempre tan educado, tan correcto. Tweek sonrío apenado antes ponerse a trabajar, sus manos temblaban más que nunca y no dejaba de susurrar entre dientes. "¿Sucede algo? Te ves… agitado." De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede que haya llegado mas que solo_ aceptarlo_ y ahora sean buenos amigos.

"¡NGH! ¡NO, TODO ESTA BIEN!"

"¿Estas seguro? Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, Tweek."

El delgado rubio lo miró mortificado una vez mas, esa expresión parecía ser permanente con él.

"E-es Chris."

"¿Chris?"

"¿Prometes no decirle nada a nadie nunca _jamás?_"

Gregory evitó hacerle ver que había hecho una doble negación.

"Lo prometo."

"¡Lo volvieron a atrapar! _Ngh_ C-Craig dice que si lo volvían a meter no lo dejarían salir, algo sobre no tener trabajo. ¡NO SÉ QUE HACER! Craig n-no volverá hasta dentro de dos días y eso es mucho tiempo." El rubio parecía agitado, sus ojos no dejaban de moverse de lado a lado, como si se estuviera asegurando de que nadie lo escuchaba. Sus grandes ojos avellana se clavaron en los azules de Greg lo suficiente como para susurrar. "No quiero que nada malo le pase."

El británico se tomó unos segundos para procesar la información, entendiendo lo que significaba un arresto por falta de trabajo.

"No sabía que eras comunista, Tweek." El otro rubio se quedó callado, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. Tal vez no era _él_ parte de la revolución. Tal vez… "Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. Mira, tengo un amigo que me debe un favor. ¿Chris cierto?"

"Topo."

"Claro, Topo. Tratare de sacarlo ¿si? No te preocupes. Gracias por el café, nos vemos." Y sin decir una sola palabra más salió de la cafetería.

Después de todo, el movimiento comunista no era un tema del que se hablara al medio día.

* * *

En retrospectiva Greg pudo haber hecho muchas cosas para evitar esa situación. Pudo haber cambiado el noticiero a tiempo, pudo haber fingido que no entendía de lo que Tweek hablaba y, aún mas importante, pudo haber cerrado la boca.

Estúpido él con su estúpida amabilidad.

Era curioso como en menos de un día su vida había cambiado por completo. Una sola llamada fue lo que le tomó a Gregory para sacar a "Topo" de la cárcel; tal vez algunos insultos y ruegos de por medio, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Un castaño salvaje corriendo por toda su cocina, gritando en francés y español mientras levantaba en alto una bandera roja y negra con las palabras _Viva La Resistance_ escritas en ella. Claramente, el chico se encontraba fuera de su habitad natural.

"Disculpa, se puede saber como te puedo ayudar." Aunque sus palabras no lo demostraran estaba enojado, y hasta algo indignado. El hecho de que sacara al vago de la cárcel no le daba ningún derecho a invadir su propiedad ¡El descaro!

"Puedes empezar cambiando tu forma de hablar; niño mimado tenías que ser. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucede en este momento? Es la opresión del pobre, el gobierno aprovechándose de su trabajo ¿y todo para que? ¡Con este sistema defectuoso nunca conseguirán nada!" Sus palabras seguían y seguían, criticando al gobierno y proclamando su causa sobre la igualdad de las masas. De alguna u otra forma, se las arreglo para meter a Dios en su argumento, llamándolo marica repetidas veces.

Cielos, todo esto por querer ayudar a Tweek.

"Mira, no es que no crea en tu… ideología pero sinceramente no veo la razón por la que estas aquí. Te saque de prisión solo para ayudar a un… amigo cercano. Pero eso es, no hay ningún otro motivo ni creo en tus ideas rojas descabelladas."

Gregory no había terminado de hablar y Topo ya se encontraba gritando indignado, moviendo su bandera por encima de su cabeza y lanzando coloridos insultos hacia su persona. Definitivamente, cuando Greg empezó su día no imaginaba que terminaría durmiendo en el sillón mientras un comunista francés mantenía secuestrada su habitación.

* * *

En retrospectiva Greg pudo haber hecho muchas cosas para evitar esa situación. Era curioso como ese mismo pensamiento se veía vinculado hacia una misma persona. También era curioso como las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde esa tarde en la que conoció a Christophe. Para empezar, su amigo Tweek se había visto obligado a dejar el país. Craig fue detenido antes de entrar a Colorado e intentaron llevárselo por falta de trabajo. Gregory escuchó que fue un desastre, y conociendo el carácter del pelinegro no lo dudaba. Se rehusó a ir pacíficamente, golpeando a un policía y mordiendo a otro; el alboroto terminó con Craig sentando en prisión con la nariz dislocada y los doctores rehusándose a atenderlo por ser comunista. Unos días mas tarde llegó Tweek a sacarlo, hecho un desastre nervioso e histérico; los policías creyeron que se drogaba.

Gregory escuchó que eso también fue un desastre. Craig casi mata al jefe y tuvieron que salir corriendo antes de que los atraparan. Lo ultimo que escuchó de ese par singular fue que habían viajado a Costa Rica y vivían en un pequeño rancho.

Y en cuanto a él…

Bueno, a Gregory lo botaron del trabajo tan pronto se enteraron que mantenía a un rojo en su casa. Típicos burócratas, hablando sobre la imagen de la empresa y las relaciones sociales. Inevitablemente se vio arrastrado por el castaño, llevándolo a su mundo de revueltas y discursos públicos, huyendo de la policía al mismo tiempo que trataban de ganar simpatizantes.

Al principio Gregory se rehusó a tomar parte de cualquier trabajo comunista, culpando amargamente al francés de su situación y teniendo un humor de los mil demonios. Como sea, con el tiempo el rubio tuvo que admitir que no había _algo_ que le impidiera dejar el Partido.

Más bien, era la forma en que los ojos de Topo brillaban cuando hablaba de la causa y como sus palabras salían apresuradas, lo que mantenía a Greg como miembro inactivo del Partido.

Y es que no podía evitarlo; no cuando Topo sonreía emocionado cada vez que le daban una nueva misión o cuando lo veía iniciar huelgas entre los trabajadores de los campos. Se veía seducido por esas manos duras pero cálidas y por su leve acento francés. Era como si Christophe tuviera un extraño hechizo sobre él y Greg no tenia otra opción más que seguirlo. Supone que encontró un lugar en la vida agitada del castaño, y aunque no creyera en la causa creía en Christophe y eso era suficiente.

Aunque eso signifique sacrificar todo el estilo de vida que había tenido hasta ese momento.

"¡NO SE QUEDEN CALLADOS! Nunca subestimen el poder de un solo hombre, por que él será quien mueva a otros y pronto no habrá nadie que los contradiga." El castaño se encontraba parado sobre un banco, en medio de la plaza principal, proclamando sus ideologías a todo volumen. La mayoría de personas pasaban a su costado sin mirarlo, otras cuantas volteaban la cabeza por sobre su hombro y pocas se quedaban paradas a escucharlo. El rubio era uno de ellos, parado a un costado mientras observaba al energético castaño y elevaba la bandera en alto. Tal vez, si se quedaba con él lo suficiente llegaría el día en el que creería en la causa.

Pero mientras tanto, estar junto al francés era mas que suficiente.

Ambos escucharon los silbidos de la policías y entendieron que era momento de irse. Sin mucho cuidado recogieron lo poco que tenían y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a los silbidos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pechos se movían con rapidez mientras exhalaban ruidosamente. Personalmente, Greg odiaba esa parte en la que tenían que correr por sus vidas como perros callejeros; pero todo valía la pena si al final de día podía escuchar la fuerte risa del castaño. Por que todo cobrara sentido cuando estaba con él.

* * *

**AN:** La historia es algo apresurada, pido perdón por eso pero no quería que se extendiera mas de lo necesario D: Vayan vayan a leer los fics de CreationLM que son mucho mejores que este intento de Gregstophe c:


End file.
